(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric bicycle power structure, and more particularly, to an electric bicycle power structure comprising a motor, a power exchange device and pedal interlocking shafts and providing power through the motor or pedaling means, wherein the power exchange device automatically switches between power generating devices for accomplishing power savings effects.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Thanks to uplifting of environmental protection awareness for reducing environmental pollution, a second transportation means is commonly adopted. Using bicycles or electric bicycles as transportation means for short-distance or shopping trips is not only free from resulting in pollution, but also solves an issue as-lack of exercise of modern people. Take a prior electric bicycle for an example, an electric motor is installed at the bicycle and is for providing electric power through electric cells. A front wheel or a rear wheel of the bicycle is impelled using a belt so as to provide the bicycle with power for moving forward. When pedaling according to prior art, gear plates are driven by a rotation chain in order to provide power. However, for the aforesaid electric bicycle, a switching device is needed for switching between electric cells or pedaling means that provide the bicycle with power for moving forward or backward. With respect to usage of the bicycle, power is merely offered at a specific moment relative to one direction and thus incurring complications during usage. Moreover, parts like the switching device and belt are additionally installed to further unnecessarily expanding production costs.
Therefore, the invention provides a power structure that includes pedals and a motor thereof as coaxial members without affecting each other during rotation, such that power is produced by simultaneous pedaling and motor means, or selectively by either the motor or pedaling means to further move the bicycle forward or backward. Using the power exchange device to determine whether pedaling or motor means outputs greater power, a sequence of assistant power is adjusted, thereby achieving power saving effects, providing enhanced usage conveniences, and effectively reducing production costs without having to make great modifications to the existing main body and cutting out numbers of parts of the bicycle.